


Наследие

by saracenic_cat



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mild Horror, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, war time violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracenic_cat/pseuds/saracenic_cat
Summary: Случайная встреча Темного Лорда и некоего безбилетника меняет историю Галактики так, как никто не мог бы предвидеть.





	Наследие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702220) by [SkylaDoragono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylaDoragono/pseuds/SkylaDoragono). 



Первую встречу с Дартом Вейдером Люк никогда бы не забыл.

Он был ребенком, упрямым ребенком, невероятно взбудораженным тем, что ушел из дома тайком. Жутковатая игра — покидать безопасные обжитые места на Татуине, да еще посреди ночи. Настигнет ли тебя холод ночной пустыни или одно из ее бесчисленных разумных и неразумных созданий — но окончиться все может пугающе быстро. Впрочем, путь до Анкорхеда Люк мог бы проделать даже во сне. И благодаря не то удаче, не то воле случая, ему не встретилось никаких помех. 

Единственное, что представлялось ему проблемой, — найти корабль. Анкорхед — слишком маленький порт, пилоты часто пренебрегают им ради больших городов вроде Мос Айсли или Мос Эспы, но по счастью, по крайней мере одно судно в доке было. Вокруг сновали туда-сюда люди в униформе, таская какие-то контейнеры без маркировки. Люк спрятался среди груза, выждал, пока скучающие усталые охранники посмотрят в сторону, пока рабочие будут заняты — и тут же стрелой пронесся вперед. Компактное телосложение позволило ему проскользнуть незамеченным и протиснуться поглубже за контейнеры. Он вжался в них, не смея дышать, с бешено бьющимся сердцем и напряженно вслушивался, как впечатываются в пол чьи-то ботинки. Погрузка продолжалась буквально в шаге от него. 

Казалось, миновали годы, прежде чем послышался характерный гул и появилось ощущение тяжести внутри, обычное при взлете. У Люка захватило дух: он сделал это! Он вырвался! Радоваться пришлось недолго: скоро, слишком скоро по полу и стенам прошла вибрация — приземление? — и чудесный гул двигателей стих. Люк почти застонал вслух, уткнувшись головой в колени. Ничего себе везение — попасть именно на тот корабль, который летел всего лишь в другую часть этой планеты! 

Неприятности только начинались. Услышав звук шагов по металлическому полу, он рискнул высунуться из-за контейнера, заметил белую броню имперского штурмовика и судорожно выдохнул, забиваясь поглубже в свое укрытие. Он должен быть осторожнее! Он ведь хочет попасть в одну из Академий и стать пилотом. Если его поймают на попытке безбилетного проезда на имперском корабле — вряд ли это окажется преимуществом при поступлении. 

И конечно, любые неприятности имеют свойство расти. Звук шагов вдруг прекратился, наверно, штурмовик остановился и прислушался. Тишина нервировала до желания закричать, по спине пополз холодок, который перерос в сильный страх, когда пространство заполнило громкое и хриплое механическое дыхание. 

— Я чувствую здесь кого-то… — прогремел низкий голос, заставив Люка быстро податься назад, вплотную к дальней стенке. Тяжелые шаги могли бы принадлежать скорее дроиду, чем человеку. И они приближались. Прямо к нему, как будто обладатель голоса знал, где Люк находится. Он поймал себя на том, что зажмурился и тихо молится, сам не зная кому, чтобы _это_ ушло. Все, чего он хочет - быть пилотом, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть _это_ уйдет прочь.

— Выйдите, — скомандовал низкий голос. Судя по шагам, штурмовик вышел из корабля, оставив Люка наедине с этим жутким дыханием в грузовом трюме.

— Покажись, будущий пилот.

Люк опешил. Что? Как?

Сперва он чуть подтянулся, держась за давший ему укрытие контейнер, и глянул поверх. Это было похоже на живую тень, стоящую всего в нескольких футах, огромную, перекрывающую все пути к бегству. Люк сглотнул. Холод из внутренностей никуда не делся, но вдруг стало скорее любопытно, чем страшно. Поколебавшись, мальчик полностью выпрямился, широко раскрыв голубые глаза и чувствуя себя невероятно маленьким перед человеком гигантского роста, одетым в массивные доспехи и маску.

— Ты в курсе, как положено улетать с планеты? — голос все так же гремел, но Люк поклялся бы, что в нем проскользнула нотка юмора.

— Я не мог сделать как положено, — тихо ответил он. — Мой дядя не разрешал мне. Это единственное, что я смог придумать, сэр.

Маска наклонилась, будто в задумчивости.

— Сколько же вам лет, молодой человек?

— Одиннадцать стандартных, сэр.

Что-то лишнее вклинилось в звук дыхания, кажется, это был вздох, который вокодер не смог адекватно передать. Люк снова сглотнул, уверенный, что его сейчас вышвырнут вон — и хорошо, если не в космос. Он вышел из-за контейнера, стараясь казаться выше, чем на самом деле, и объяснил: 

— Дядя Оуэн ничего не понимал, сэр! Ферма на Татуине не для меня! Я достаточно способный, чтобы стать пилотом, а не возиться целыми днями с влагоуловителями!

На миг Люк испугался, что перегнул палку — так неподвижно и бесстрастно стоял гигант в доспехах, наблюдая его вспышку. Лишь какое-то время спустя он пошевелился, переменил позу и заткнул большие пальцы за ремень.

— Как вас зовут, молодой человек?

Непонятное ощущение притаилось в груди, вызвав короткое колебание перед ответом. 

— Люк Скайуокер, сэр.

Все вокруг замерло, ощущение стало ярче: он сказал что-то неправильное. По хребту снова прошелся холодок, червяком добрался до головы, и Люк поморщился, обхватил себя руками в защитном жесте. Стало чуть легче, но все равно казалось, что в мозгу копается нечто, с любопытством вынюхивая, не ложь ли это была. Он инстинктивно ухватился за неведомое нечто, как бывало хватался за руку тети Беру во время похода на рынок. И оно от этого словно бы замерло - и вскоре исчезло.

— Ты сын Энакина Скайуокера...

Сердце подскочило к горлу, глаза распахнулись:

— Вы знали моего отца, сэр?

Ответом была тишина — и на миг Люку показалось, что другого уже не будет. 

— Да. Я знал его когда-то, — это прозвучало негромко, почти мягко. Спустя миг он поманил мальчика за собой — и ноги повиновались властному жесту раньше кружившейся от множества вопросов головы. Отчаянно хотелось выяснить, откуда человек в маске знал его отца, простого навигатора, но Люк придержал язык — сейчас было не время — и схватился за протянутую ему руку. Снаружи ждали штурмовики и несколько офицеров, явно удивленные видом крошечного ребенка рядом с гигантом в доспехах, но ни один из них не посмел ничего сказать. 

— Лейтенант, подготовьте комнату для нашего нежданного гостя, — приказал человек в маске. — Высадим его на Префсбелте. Известите адмирала Монтферрэта, что мы совершим там дополнительную остановку.

То, как офицер поклонился, без слов подтверждая получение приказа, Люк едва заметил. Он во все глаза смотрел на сделавшего ему такой подарок, прекрасно осведомленный: Академия на Префсбелте-4 является одной из лучших для флотских, уступая разве что Императорской Академии на Корусанте. Немая благодарность была встречена коротким кивком и мягким пожатием руки.

— Когда придет время, встаньте на мою сторону, молодой человек. 

— Да, сэр.

Они вошли через ангар, где было невероятно много кораблей. Люк вертел головой, пытаясь рассмотреть все и сразу, но первым делом — TIE-файтеры на платформах высоко-высоко вверху. Сердце пело в груди при виде их безупречных четких линий. Теперь он был непоколебимо уверен, что станет пилотом.

После потянулись скучные безликие помещения, из-за маленького роста по ним приходилось почти бежать, чтоб успеть за широким шагом гиганта в доспехах. Волнение мальчика утихло — пока не всколыхнулось вновь уже на мостике. Он даже сжал руку своего проводника в попытке удержаться и не побежать немедленно по проходящему через все помещение пандусу к огромному обзорному экрану. Вот они остановились, и Люк осмелился спросить разрешения хотя бы взглядом. Его мягко подтолкнули вперед. Отчетливо показалось — странный человек улыбается за этой своей маской. Люк немедленно рванул туда, к слабо поблескивающим перилам на краю пандуса. 

— Милорд, — проговорил кто-то сзади. — Мы внесли необходимые поправки в курс. Прибудем на Префсбелт около двух часов.

— Хорошо, — прогремело в ответ, — переходите на скорость света, адмирал.

Почувствовав, его нежданный покровитель встал рядом, мальчик посмотрел вверх, на него, и с интересом переспросил: 

— “Милорд?” 

Он наклонил свою жуткую маску тем жестом, который Люк уже начал воспринимать, как будто гигант повнимательнее, с любопытством рассматривает что-то. Или кого-то. Так он даже казался более человечным.

— Это надлежащее обращение к Темному лорду ситхов. “Лорд Вейдер” также приемлемо.

Люк медленно кивнул, складывая воедино, что имя гиганта — “Вейдер” и что он как-то связан с королевской семьей. По крайней мере это так звучало, люди ведь не используют слова вроде “лорд” если они не королевских кровей, верно?

— Извините, если я говорил с вами недостаточно уважительно. Я не знал.

Как странно было — словно бы видеть за маской доброе лицо с мягкой улыбкой, обращенной к нему, к Люку. Очень хотелось спросить, зачем такое лицо прятать, но удалось сдержаться, тем более что гигант — лорд Вейдер — опустил руку ему на плечо, вновь привлекая его внимание к экрану. 

— Это мое любимое место на корабле, мальчик, — теперь голос было едва слышно за звуком дыхания. — Смотри!

Вокруг становилось видно все больше звезд, далеко внизу оставался мягко светящийся Татуин. Люк приподнялся на цыпочки и вцепился в перила, с растущим волнением наблюдая, как звезды начали расплываться, растягиваться в невозможные полосы, прежде чем вспыхнуть цветным круговоротом света, уводя далеко прочь от единственного дома, который он знал.

***

Вейдер никуда не ушел даже после того, как Люку приготовили гостевую каюту. Поначалу это слегка нервировало — в чем причина такого интереса? Но после все стер прилив любопытства, стоило лишь понять, что можно задавать вопросы. Обо всем: от кораблей, которые использует Империя, до самого лорда, хотя в последнем случае ответы были весьма уклончивыми. Но это не смущало мальчика. Прошло много времени, пока он не прервался, переводя дух. 

— Расскажите мне о себе, молодой человек, — воспользовался Вейдер возможностью свернуть разговор на другую тему, и Люк ненадолго замолк, теребя свою тунику.

— О чем тут рассказывать, — пробормотал он. — Я был привязан к ферме всю мою жизнь... Дядя Оуэн и тетя Беру заботились обо мне, но не понимали… 

Вейдер помолчал, наклонив голову, словно он отлично знал, что Люк имел в виду.

— А что вам известно о родителях?

Вопрос застал мальчика врасплох. Что-то вскрикнуло в глубине его сознания, взывая к нему, требуя молчать, но он только потряс головой. Этот человек был с ним так добр, что плохого могло случиться?

— Мама умерла, когда я родился, — ответил он тихо после короткого колебания. — Это единственное, что все могли мне сказать о ней. Отец погиб, когда на корабле, где он служил навигатором, случилась проблема с двигателем...

Люк осекся, заметив, как руки Вейдера сжались в кулаки и как температура в каюте заметно упала. Раздалось какое-то бренчание, потом громкий хлопок и звук падения чего-то небольшого и твердого. Мальчик вскрикнул и обернулся в попытке понять, что это.

— Энакин Скайуокер был не просто навигатором. — наконец сказал Вейдер. Его странно пониженный тон заставил забыть о непонятном звуке. — Он был грозным воином и героическим генералом, весьма известным в Старой Республике.

Потрясенный Люк вытаращил глаза. Его отец был героем?..

— Вы… вы хорошо знали его, милорд?

Температура в комнате возвращалась к нормальной, Вейдер медлил, вглядываясь в Люка — прижимающего к груди потрепанный мешок со скудными пожитками и словно забывшего дышать.

— Да, - ответил он наконец. - В Империи до сих пор есть те, кто сражался с ним рядом в Войну клонов. Он был лучшим пилотом во флоте. Кажется, вы весьма похожи на него, молодой человек.

Люк просиял подобно сверхновой, взбудораженный тем, что у него есть ниточка, связывающая с отцом, о которой он прежде не знал. Но вскоре восторг приутих, и он с сомнением спросил:

— Вы… знали и мою мать тоже?

Что-то тяжелое и неподвижное повисло в воздухе, как уже было, когда он назвал Темному лорду свое имя. Вейдер замер, даже звук респиратора словно стал глуше. Люк понял, что совершил ошибку. Он почти собрался сказать, что все хорошо, ему не нужно ответа — но слова застряли в горле: Вейдер заговорил. Тихо, почти благоговейно. 

— Ее звали Падме Амидала. Одна из выборных королев Набу. После — сенатор Старой Республики. Она была храброй, доброй, любимой своим народом и яростно преданной своим идеалам. 

Люк пристально смотрел на него, ощущение непонятной торжественности, казалось, пронизывало до костей. А потом он почувствовал на лице влагу и отвернулся, вытирая слезы рукавом. 

— Спасибо, что сказали мне, лорд Вейдер, — наконец выговорил он. — Я рад, что встретил вас.

Вейдер не ответил, хотя у Люка было впечатление, что такое он слышит в свой адрес не часто. Лорд оглянулся на хронометр на дальней стене и заткнул пальцы за пояс.

— Мы скоро прибудем, — объявил он. — Вы готовы, молодой человек?

Он торопливо стер оставшиеся следы слез. Поднялся, схватил мешок с вещами, сквозь ткань чувствовались жесткие грани его любимой модели Т-16, словно возвращающие решимость и готовность к действию. И пока они не ушли, Люк поскорее выпалил то, что так хотелось спросить:

— Вы будете выходить на связь?

Когда Вейдер наклонил голову уже знакомым жестом, в его голосе была отчетливая нотка приязни:

— Так часто, как смогу, молодой человек.


End file.
